dragon_ball_xenoverse_roleplayfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Rules
Welcome. glad you complied. Now obviously with a place like this we need rules otherwise everyone would be running around as an SSJGSS with a power level of 99999. So these statues of limitation have been put in place to keep everyone and everything in order. Chat Rules # No shitflinging # Please comply with moderator and admin requests or you will be kicked. # No flaming or flamewars please take that shit into PM. # No randomly killing off characters, you need the owner's permission unless they do something ABYSMALLY STUPID, like say charging into an army of super saiyans. Then they're free game. Consider it the punishment for being an overconfident twat. Character Rules Every character starts at the bottom and has to work their way up. Making a character We'd prefer you'd pick from a race already existing in dragon ball lore for your characters. At the very least be creative, but if you must bring in a character from another canon they must be tempered to fit the dragon ball universe. Powerleveling Here are some beginning powerlevel suggestions however they do not need to be followed 100 is the starting limit however. Humans start as normal humans with powerlevels of around 1 to 10 and must train to change this. Saiyans are luckier and get levels around the 30 or 40 range but still not that strong. Arcosians are the most powerful starting with 70 to 90 powerlevels but to counter this they aren't very strong physically and have to earn their multiple forms. Namekians also start around 30 to 40 like saiyans they can also regenerate limbs if taught how to. Finally Majins, Majins start around the same as Arcosians. Starting with a power level of 100 is the limit for ANY race. Without training. Please note this is only to keep a sense of balance, powerlevels and how often they raise are up to you as a player but please make it sensible don't just jump form say 20 to 9001 powerlevel in one training session or something. That is quite frankly bullshit. Note:Custom races are allowed as well but again the guidelines must still be followed. If a character with a power level higher than 100 is found and doesn't have admin permission or hasn't trained to achieve it they may be deleted or at the very least reprimanded. Skills Skills normally have to be learned however you may start off with one or 2 skills and learn more. Skills like Super Saiyan and higher however MUST be earned or allowed with admin permission due to their nature. Unlocked potential also falls into this category. Yes, Arcosian forms are also much of the same. Please note that it's recommended you make up your own skills or use ones from dragon ball. Making up a skill like "Death punch: with one punch your heart explodes!" is not allowed. One hit kill skills are strictly prohibited. Even those from official dragon ball lore, play it fair please. Death Without the express permission of the characters owner characters cannot be killed. They CAN however be knocked into unconsciousness or a coma. Unless of course they do something REALLY stupid like charging into an army of opponents who are way stronger than they are. Then it's free game. Making a faction Creating factions requires admin permission. Otherwise they will be forcefully disbanded by admin hands. Forum Rules Same as chat rules. No fighting, no flameposting, no random killing ect. Now you're ready to begin playing! Follow this link for some possible character ideas, Races